The Inspector
is the 87th episode of She-Ra: Princess of Power. Plot Summary Synopsis On the planet Eternia, He-Man is testing Man-at-Arm's new electro-force shield from a barrage of various assaults, including explosions and freeze rays. At that moment, the Sorceress summons He-Man to Castle Grayskull, telling him that Adora needs his help on Etheria. When He-Man arrives, he is greeted through the Sorceress' magic mirror by Adora and Madame Razz, who explain the events that lead to the capture of all of the other rebels: a man had come to the rebel village and told them that a squad of Horde Troopers were preparing to enslave the people of a nearby village. They did not know at the time that this man was Spyster, a member of the Horde, and the rebels were lead into a trap, where they were ambushed. In the battle that ensued, Adora was stunned, dropping her sword on the ground. Spirit carried her to safety away from the battle, but the other rebels were captured by the Horde and taken to the Horde dungeons. Adora asks He-Man to come to Etheria and help them to free the others and reclaim her sword from the Horde. Meanwhile, Hordak receives an urgent message from Horde Prime telling him that he has sent Inspector Darkney to make a thorough investigation of Hordak's leadership abilities and make recommendations to eliminate his failures. Horde Prime warns Hordak that he will follow the Inspector's advice to the letter, even if that means getting rid of him. When Adora greets He-Man on Etheria, Mantenna attempts to arrest them, but He-Man uses the electro-force shield to protect them against the freeze rays. Inspector Darkney's ship passes overhead, and he demands that they land, so that he may observe the battle. He-Man destroys the Horde Troopers, and Adora uses the shield to deflect their blasts skyward, destroying the Batmek in which Inspector Darkney was riding. Inspector Darkney parachutes to the ground where the rebels capture him, and Adora hatches a plan to infiltrate the Fright Zone. Soon, Adam arrives at the Fright Zone disguised as a Horde inspector, while Adora is cloaked as his "assistant." They tell Hordak that Inspector Darkney is "tied up" at the moment, and that they are filling in for him to evaluate Hordak. Hordak gives them a tour of the Fright Zone, highlighting his triumph in capturing the rebels in frozen blocks of ice. Hordak assures the Inspector that no one could possible break out of the cells, even giving them a demonstration by locking himself in one and trying to get out. Adam and Adora reveal themselves and go to free Bow and the other rebels. On the way out, Adam spots Adora's sword, and so she transforms into She-Ra. The rebels assume the disguise of Horde Troopers, being marched out the front gate by the Horde Inspector. Catra and Spyster suspect that something is amiss, and they soon discover Hordak imprisoned, as the rebels claim their freedom. The Horde stages an assault to recapture them, as Hordak fumes with anger and thoughts of revenge. As Bow and Netossa take the other rebels to safety, Adam transforms into He-Man, and together with She-Ra, they destroy the Horde fliers and block the path of the Horde tanks, preventing their ability to follow. Back at the Whispering Woods, the rebels are grateful for Adam's help. Madame Razz sends Darkney back to the Fright Zone, where Spyster captures him believing him to be another rebel spy. Hordak pleads to explain his position, as Darkney threatens that Hordak's days with the organization are numbered. Moral Loo-Kee: "Hi! It's Loo-Kee again. Did you find where I was hiding today? No? Well, I'll give you another chance. Look carefully. I'm over here! In today's story, She-Ra and her brother He-Man both had tough jobs to do. But because of their love, they knew they could count on each other for help. It's great to have someone to turn to when you need help, because that's what love and families are all about." Great Rebellion *Princess Adora *Arrow *Bow *Loo-Kee (cameo) *Netossa *Madame Razz *She-Ra *Spirit Heroic Warriors *Prince Adam *He-Man *Man-At-Arms *Sorceress (final FIlmation appearance) Evil Horde *Catra *Inspector Darkney *DylamugThe Ultimate She-Ra Guide - Briefest Appearance (cameo) *Grizzlor *Hordak *Horde Prime *Horde Troopers *Mantenna Villains *Spyster Vehicles *Batmeks Vehicles *Horde Crawler *Glonder Locations Etheria *Fright Zone *Whispering Woods Eternia *Castle Grayskull Trivia *During the scenes set on Eternia, 'He-Man' scene breaks from He-Man and the Masters of the Universe are used twice. *Part of Spyster's character design had been previously used by the characters Jarvan and Zem in the He-Man and the Masters of the Universe episodes A Friend in Need and The Return of Granamyr, respectively. *Spyster receives a bag of money from Hordak with a large dollar sign on it. *When Adora and Madame Razz recount how the Rebels walked into a trap, two of the unnamed rebels walking in line disappear for a few frames. *Horde Prime is able to move his giant hand through the Astro-Com viewscreen as if it were a dimensional portal. *When Prince Adam first appears in the doorway wearing his disguise, he has his hood up. He pulls it down in his close-up, but in a subsequent wide angle it is up again. Gallery Darkney Captured.png|Inspector Darkney is captured by Adora, He-Man and Madame Razz. Adam Disguised.jpg|Prince Adam as The Horde Inspector. Adora Unhooded.png|Adora unhooded herself Cast * John Erwin as He-Man/Prince Adam * Melendy Britt as She-Ra/Princess Adora and Catra * Alan Oppenheimer as Man-At-Arms and Spyster * Linda Gary as Madame Razz and the Sorceress * George DiCenzo as Hordak, Bow and Inspector Darkney * Diane Pershing as Netossa * Erika Scheimer as Loo-Kee * Lou Scheimer (credited as Erik Gunden) as Mantenna, Grizzlor, Horde Prime and Horde Troopers External links *Big Cartoon Database *Frank's He-Man page *He-Man.org *Internet Movie Database *TV.com *The TVDB *Ultimate She-Ra Guide References Category: She-Ra: Princess of Power episodes